The invention relates to an endless conveyor belt, comprising a number of links which are each coupled to an adjacent link by means of a hinge, which comprises a hinge pin extending through a number of registered first eyes present on a first link as well as through a number of second eyes present on an adjacent second link such that the conveyor belt can be bent out of its general main plane;
each of which links comprises a number of elongate elements extending with first mutual intermediate spaces in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor belt.
Such a conveyor belt is generally known.